Benedikt (AFL)/Transcript
'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I prefer someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' Player: (Gives the Ring to Benedikt) Benedikt: Hey! We need to talk about this in somewhere private! (At Privaria Mountaintop) Benedikt: It's really hard to say this, so please listen closely... I love you! 'Date' (The phone rings) "Hey, Player! Good morning! It's beautiful today, huh? Why don't we go out together?" Definitely! = "OK! Let's meet on the rooftop at school around 16:00. Bye!" At the date "Did you wait long?" (The player then will sit beside Benedikt on the bench. When finished, he will continue to talk.) "Studying is always fun, but it seems especially so boring, doesn't it?" "Do you study a lot, Player?" "That's good. You can study in home too. It's an important work!" (Screen fades to black) "I had such a great time today, but I was a bit nervous. Time seems to fly by when I'm with you, player. Well, goodbye." (Waves hands) "But WHY?! You don't like studying?! Eek, you're brainless! It's important, by the way! Well, goodbye." Sorry, I don't have a chance. = Oops! My bad, I guess? See ya then! 'Breakup' 'Requirements' #You must be currently dating with a marriage candidate. #Drop his/her symbol down to 2 (See Friendship (Flower Series), section 5 for more info). #Ignore your sweetheart for 1 in-game month. Don't speak to him/her or give him/her gifts. #Finally, find your sweetheart anywhere then talk to him/her. It be on a sunny, non-festival day; any day of the week will work. Instead of a normal quote, your sweetheart will discuss about the breakup. The two of us will then go to Nya Nya Café, where the outcome of our breakup is decided. 'Transcript' Benedikt: Oh, hey, Player! Hey, uh... There's something I think we should talk about. Benedikt: I really hope I've just got the wrong idea about all of this, but... recently, it feels like you... don't love me anymore. Th-there's no way, right? I mean, we're still in love, right? But, if you really do want us to break up, then... Work Things Out Benedikt: "OK, I'll see if we can work things out." Inside Benedikt's bedroom, the player and Benedikt stand facing each other with the lights off and a clock ticking in the background. Benedikt: "Let's give us one more shot." Player: Nods, then shows a smiling face. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "We can work things out! I'm glad you believe in us!" (The player and Benedikt crouch down, look at the floor, clutch the sides of their heads with both hands then rapidly shake their heads with a gong sound.) (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "The two of us broke up. We just couldn't work things out." |} 'Getting Back Together' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "For some reason I keep thinking back about old times..." "I can't forget about Benedikt, so maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! "In that case, I better call Benedikt on the phone." (The phone rings) Benedikt: Really? Player... you said that? (Short pause) Well, I have to think about it. (At the mountaintop) Benedikt: You me to go out with you after we already broke up? Even after if you turned me down, I couldn't give up on you. I felt so much pain. That's why I'm so happy now that I could almost cry. I can hardly believe that this is really happening. It feels like a dream to have you declare your feelings for me now. Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) 'Rejections' Method 1 (The phone rings) Benedikt: Really? Player... you said that? (Short pause) I'm sorry, I just want to say that you're doing well. Method 2 Player: (Shocked) Randomly chosen citizen: (Comes and approaches the player) It doesn't look like Freja is interested in going out with you. Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages